


Hybrids

by StorySideAUs



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, K (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Origin Stories, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit Language, Hybrid AU, M/M, mashup AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorySideAUs/pseuds/StorySideAUs
Summary: All things considered, the world is fairly normal. It is quiet and things don’t tend to happen. However, a special division of officers often come into contact with certain special beings.These beings are human….mostly. Though, there is a side to them that is confusing to many. A small number of these beings, these human-dragon hybrids, use their abilities to showcase power and commit crimes. They get an incredibly bad rep, even though there are thousands more who keep in the shadows to try and live their own lives. They hardly shift, for fear of what might happen to them if they do.Many often find themselves at rallies in support of the hybrids. But, support doesn’t come easily. They are often shut down and scattered, having no safe place to support their hybrid friends.When it is found out that a huge organization of hybrids have been pulling the strings from the background, all hell breaks loose. Hybrid related incidents increase tenfold and distrust grows.Even with their numbers, the hybrids knew they can’t take on the organization alone. So, will they turn to their enemies to use their skills and tools? Or, will they all risk being wiped out by the rest of their own kind?
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of a new story!  
> This one is different because this will be incorporating characters from many different fandoms, which is one of my favorite things to do. I love pulling some of my favorites from different fandoms and putting them all together. I focus mostly on a specific group, but may bring in other characters that are not tagged.  
> I know not many people read these kinds of stories, but I'm hoping it finds someone well.
> 
> Enjoy!

A loud roar sounded in the dead of night. It came from the small forest just to the eastern edge of town. It was an angry cry from quite a beast. It was almost like the roar of a tiger, but much more fearsome. The sound rang out, alerting anything nearby.

Two armed figures moved silently through the brush between the trees. The one in front was a tall, muscular blonde with a lightning-shaped scar over his right eye. He stiffened, but kept moving. He was holding what looked like an assault rifle. Though, it was more of a high-powered tranquilizer gun.

“We’re close to that damn lizard.”

“You know….you piss them off when you call them that,” the other said. He was also quite tall with messy black hair, though a bit younger than the other. He also had scars, three parallel ones running down across the same eye.

“It’s a good thing I don’t particularly care. Besides, they get angry, they get careless.”

"Well, most of them do, anyway."

"Just keep your eyes open. You know what to do: aim for soft spots like the joints. They can't protect those at all."

"Don't worry. I remember what I've been taught."

"Good."

They continued on silently, trying not to alert anyone or anything to their location. They had a mission they needed to get done. They had gotten word of rampaging through the forest too close to town. They were less than a mile from town.

As they got closer, they could hear the sound of trees being snapped apart and falling. It wasn't long before the scene could be seen through the trees.  
"It's just on the other side of these trees," the blonde informed. "We'll get this done quickly."

He didn't even wait for a response. He turned back and carefully stepped through the trees.

They could see the beast now. It roared angrily again, it's head lifting up to the sky. It was a dragon…

The dragon itself wasn't that large this time around. It's shoulders probably only stood as tall as a large horse. It was a dark green in color, matching the trees around it. Oddly enough, it didn't have wings. It was more of a drake.

The dragon was furious. It spun around, swinging its tail into a group of trees behind it. Splintered wood flew everywhere and the dragon just kept raging.  
"It's not even attacking anything," the younger of the two noted.

"Think about it. They can't control it well once they feel rage. But it's moving around too much. We need it to focus on us."

Suddenly, the younger one shot forward. He whistled loudly, catching the dragon's attention. The dragon's head swiveled around to face them. It snarled and bared its teeth.  
The blonde watched as the other ran around the small clearing to bring the dragon's attention away. It worked and the beast put full focus into him, watching him run away. It didn't even notice the other person there.

The blonde smirked and raised his gun. The dragon wasn't exactly smart. As it turned, it gave access to the fleshy spots right behind its legs. Without any trouble, he was able to shoot and the tranquilizer stuck right into the area behind the back leg.

The dragon screeched angrily and went down almost immediately. Its legs buckled and it dropped, its head landing hard on the ground.

"That was easy," the younger one called out.

"They make it too easy."

Slowly, the two of them approached the dragon. It twitched somewhat before it started quickly shrinking. The blonde let out a relieved sigh and watched it get smaller and smaller. The legs shifted and became bipedal. The scales shifted to a different color and went away. The snout shortened and the teeth grew flatter. It continued until all that was lying in front of them was nothing more than just a regular man. Hell, maybe he was just a teenager.

"Good, he didn't fight it. Fuckin' hybrid."

This was common. There were many instances of people who could turn into dragons. They all caused trouble like this and had to be taken down. He would have nothing against shooting them with normal bullets, but those didn't work. In their weak spots, they didn't do enough damage to take down a dragon. But, their scales couldn't be pierced with bullets. Usually, dragons could only be hurt by each other.

"Let's get him handcuffed and back to the station."

The hybrids were beasts. They weren't normal people. They brought havoc with them wherever they went. They deserved to be persecuted for the trouble they caused. They would all get their time. It would come.


	2. A Rough Start

A man walked alone down the street. He strutted slowly, smoking a cigarette that was hanging out of his mouth. In one hand, he held his phone up to his ear, listening to his friend on the other end. His other hand was in the pocket of his jeans until he pulled it out to sweep it through his blood red hair, eventually lowering it again.

His eyes were closed as he walked slowly, listening to the ranting of his friend. Eventually, he opened his cognac eyes to stare forward until the other began to calm down.  
“You could be in danger, you know,” his friend said softly once he was done complaining. “You have got to be careful, Mikoto. They’re cracking down on everyone who they think might be guilty of something.”

“I know, I know,” the man, Mikoto, assured in response. “You know I’m being careful.”

“I know you can be, but I also know you cause trouble every now and then as well.”

“Don’t worry, Tatara. I’ll be fine. I have no intentions of getting into trouble now. Besides, I really haven’t done a damn thing.”

“Alright, alright,” Tatara sighed over the phone. “Then I’ll just see you when you get here.”

“Yeah. I’ll be there soon.”

Without another word, Mikoto hung up. He slid his phone back into his pocket and left his hand there. He reached up to grab the cigarette, taking one more long drag from it. He pulled it out of his mouth and disposed of it in a nearby ashtray. He shoved that other hand into his pocket as well, taking a moment to breathe out the smoke.

He made his way along, paying no mind to the people around him. Many often avoided him along the sidewalk, but he didn’t particularly care. He knew it was only because he looked like a gang leader to most people, like a yakuza or something. And he didn’t even have his leather jacket on this time around since it was too warm outside. People tended to walk on the other side of the street from him when he did. Or they just swept far out of his way if they walked on the same side. But, that meant people didn’t mess with him.  
He kept on moving until he got to one of the smaller buildings in town. He stepped through the door and was met with talking all around the room. The main area was set up with lots of chairs and couches.

"Mikoto! Glad you're here!"

Mikoto turned his head as a smaller brunette came rushing over to him. His brown eyes shined happily when he saw Mikoto. This was Tatara. He was a perfectly normal guy. Many tended to question why the hell he hung out with someone like Mikoto. Mikoto sometimes wondered about it himself.

"Well, you did set this one up this time, how could I not come?" Mikoto teased.

"That's true. I know you're just here because you love me."

"Sure. That's what it is."

"I knew it!"

Mikoto rolled his eyes. But, he was glad Tatara was having fun. He couldn't be mad at him. The brunette always went through great lengths for the things he believed in. He was often incredibly motivated.

"So, are we going to get this going?" Mikoto wondered, pulling Tatara out of a small giggling fit.

"Well, now that it's seven, yes. Thank you for choosing to arrive right on time." Tatara said that last part sarcastically. It was a wonder Mikoto wasn't late.

"It's what I do."

"Care to help me out?"

Mikoto nodded. He looked around the room and let out a loud whistle, catching the attention of everyone there. Heads turned towards them and everyone started quieting down. They regarded Tatara and Mikoto both with a great amount of respect. Yes, Mikoto was important to them as well.

"Thanks, everyone!" Tatara called out. "We're gonna get started so if you all want to take a seat, it would be appreciated."

They all listened. A lot of people liked Tatara, so they paid attention to what he had to say. That was just the nature of the kind of person Tatara was. So, the rest dispersed across the room, all taking various places.

"Hey, Tatara! Where's Izumo?" someone called out. Mikoto didn't actually see who it was.

"I know he usually hosts these things, but it's me today. Just know that he is here in spirit," Tatara joked.

"Come on! He's always here," another said. That was Bandou. He was a boisterous person who always wore a big jacket with a hood over a baseball cap as well as big sunglasses, even when he was inside.

"Hey, it's a Saturday night and he has work. Or did you forget what a job is?"

There were some laughs that rang out through the room. Bandou looked embarrassed and put his head down.

Tatara wasn't wrong though. Saturday nights were busy for him. Normally, these kinds of meetings were held on a weekday, usually in the middle of the day. But, five o'clock on a Saturday was the best they could do this time around.

"Okay, but really everyone, we know how important this is to all of us," Tatara began and everyone died down again. "That special unit is still at it. They're taking down hybrids like it's nothing, tranquilizing them and sometimes beating them down. We got reports that the other night they apprehended an American man named Tyler Heaton. He was only visiting Japan this month. He was put into a rageful situation and yes he shifted. However, he quickly went away from people so he wouldn't hurt anyone while he was angry. He was aware enough to do that but they still put a dart in him and arrested him."

"That's bullshit!"

"Yeah, what did he ever do to anyone?"

There were a couple more yells of discontent that were yelled out among them all.

"No matter what, this isn't right. These are still people. The hybrids have families. They have friends who care for them. Tatara paused and looked right at Mikoto when he said that last part. Mikoto nodded and got a small smile back from Tatara.

"Yes, they can turn into dragons, but that doesn't make them any less of a person. But, they are being discriminated against! They are stronger and are considered the greater species by some. Yet, people like us are the ones who show hate. Most of these people don't use their abilities for wrongdoing, but no one cares! They're only associated with the few of those that have broken the law. All the law cares about is the fact that the number of hybrid convicts has been increasing as of late. They're using it to their advantage to turn the people against hybrids and that kind of action is wrong of them."

Usually, Izumo was the one to run these discussions. He was an extremely smart and logical person. He could think things through reasonably and make actions plans that would work. However, Tatara was very good at this as well. He kept people interesting by appealing to the emotional side of things. It was a quality Mikoto had noticed from him since the very beginning.

"We need to do something more," Tatara decided. "We need to do something official. Izumo and I were talking about it and we think the first step is to make an official group. We need to have somewhere these hybrids can be welcome. We need to show them there are still people who care about their well being. We can take it from there: start a petition, take this much higher to fight for equality and safety for the hybrids. This is something we're asking of all of you. We want your help for this. This is extremely important to us and the people we care about. Reach out to anyone you already know is involved somehow, in agreement with our concerns, or is a hybrid themself. The more we have going for us, the more likely it is that people will start to listen. We need people on our side to push our cause forward!"

"Hell, yeah!" one of the younger guys yelled out. "We'll help to do anything we can!"

Suddenly, the door slammed in, having been opened forcefully. The cracking of wood startled all of them and caused many to get up on their feet, Mikoto included. He jumped up and spun around to face the open door.

In the doorway, he saw the dark gray uniforms and hissed. These were the very people they didn't want to deal with: the special police force. Their job was to take down hybrids and persecute them. So what the hell were they doing here?

"Alright!" the man in front called out. "Party's over!" He was a tall blonde with orange eyes and a lightning-shaped scar over his right eye.

"Hey! You can't just break down the door and come harass us!" Tatara argued.

"Actually, we can. This isn't private property. It's just a rented building so we can come in and have you vacate the premise," the blonde informed. His name tag said his last name was Dreyar.

"Fine, then we'll leave and find someplace else to go." Tatara clearly was annoyed. He crossed his arms, scowling.

"Normally, I would tell you to continue to do so. However, under certain circumstances, you are all under arrest."

"You're joking," Mikoto snapped. He caught the officer's attention. Officer Dreyar narrowed his eyes, almost glaring at Mikoto now.

"No, I'm not."

The officer approached him, pulling out handcuffs. Mikoto didn't fight it and let the officer pull his arms around and cuff his hands behind his back. Tatara just watched in shock as Mikoto was the first one cuffed.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Tatara breathed out.

"We got a tip from an unknown source. Due to your affiliation and support of hybrid-kind, you will all be questioned back at the station."

More officers in gray and others in blue dispersed around the room and handcuffed everyone there. There weren't even that many of them: only eight including Tatara. Yet, it seemed like they had an entire police force to detain all of them.

"We're not even allowed to support?!" Bandou questioned. He was cuffed and swung his shoulders at the officers. "You assholes!"

"This is why they can't live in peace!"

"If you think they deserve to live in peace then you have another thing comin'."

"What about the ones who have done nothing?" Tatara called out as he was handcuffed too.

"They don't have to do anything. They're monsters."

Mikoto growled softly. He got pushed along and out to the many police cars waiting out front.  
* * *  
"So, why were you there?"

"We've gone over this and you already know. What's the point in saying it?" Mikoto questioned.

"Because I want to hear you say it."

Mikoto groaned. "We were meeting together to talk about ways to support hybrids. We were only there in support. We weren’t doing a damn thing."

The officer had a pen and notepad in which he was recording all of this, even though there wasn't exactly a lot to say.

"I thought so. Right then. What is your name and age?"

"Mikoto Suoh, age 23."

It was a wonder that wasn't the first question out of the officer's mouth. Though, those in the force tended to ask the questions they wanted to hear first. And even before that, they were an act first, questions later type of group.

"Well, nice to meet you, Suoh. I'm Laxus Dreyar."

Mikoto rolled his eyes. They had all been separated before questioning. Mikoto was riding in the back of a police car with Tatara but they were taken to different rooms afterwards. Mikoto didn't even know why he was here. What was really the point in all of this?

"So, you were at this rally in support of hybrids?" Laxus asked…again.

"Yes. I thought that was already clear."

"I don't need your attitude."

"Well, you arrested us all for no reason. So, you're going to get it."

"I just don't get you," Laxus finally said, slapping the notepad down on the table. "I don't understand why you would want to go to a tiny rally like that to support something that doesn't mean a whole lot right now. Hybrids are not common and there’s a lot of concerns with them right now. Why would you waste your time?”

"What the hell do you care? I can spend my time however the hell I damn well please."

"You sure talk big for someone who sides with demons."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed. This officer was just pissing him off at this point. He wanted more than anything to fight back. He knew he couldn't. There would be hell to pay if he did, from the police and probably from Izumo if he found out.

"How could you possibly know anything about them?” Mikoto nearly hissed. “They walk around you on the streets without you knowing a damn thing.”

"What makes you know so much?"

"Because I know people like that."

"Like who?"

"As if I would tell you anything about the people close to me."

"You know. You're way smarter than you look. I took you for someone stupid enough to tell me all I needed to know, but you won't spare me any details."

Mikoto scoffed. "I've had enough of your fucking harassment."

"Well, too bad. I'm not done here," Laxus countered.

"Of course you're not."

"I just want to know why you think of these hybrids like they're high and mighty."

"That has nothing to do with it. They're trying to live like normal people because of those like you. They just want an actual life with others without being treated like shit. Their lives are being plagued with such bullshit because there are people like you who want to shoot them down for breathing. They have family and friends. More than anything else, they just want to be treated normally. What's so wrong with that?"

"How could you even trust them? These hybrids have been wreaking more havoc with each passing year. There are so many more than we have to detain because they go on their rampages."

"What about a couple days ago with that man? Didn't he get further away from everything because he knew what was happening to him? He knew he didn't want to hurt anyone so he backed off and went somewhere uninhabited."

He caught Laxus off guard. The blonde had to lean back, obviously stumped. It was clear he didn't actually know how to respond. When he finally met Mikoto's gaze again, Mikoto continued.

"Do you even realize how many thousands of hybrids there are, trying to live their lives without being targeted? Do you even know how many actually live in this town? You don’t think they’re common? Let me tell you, you have another thing coming if you keep thinking like that. Only about twenty percent of your inmates are hybrids, maybe less, but you sure blame them for just about everything that goes wrong. So, is this really how you plan on living your life? Just think about this, honestly. You really want to live a life assuming anyone around you is a hybrid? What kind of bullshit is that? How do you expect to trust anyone with shitty ideals like that?"

There was a moment of silence before the door to the interrogation room opened. Mikoto looked up as an older man stepped in.

"Laxus…" the older man grumbled, sounding extremely annoyed.

“Before you say anything, I found this man and his friends all participating in a rally for the hybrids. They know others that are hybrids and-”

“I’m going to have to stop you right there, Laxus. Your job is to detain hybrids who are causing crimes, not to try and search for all the hybrids you can to throw them all in jail. That’s not what you’re here for and you know it.”

“But-”

"Don’t argue with me. I cannot continue to have you going after innocents. You are to stop this at once."

The man turned to Mikoto now and approached him slowly. He let out a heavy sigh and stepped beside Mikoto. Reaching down, he used the key to unlock the cuffs still around Mikoto’s wrists. Mikoto pulled his wrists back and rubbed them gently.

"We apologize for all the trouble that was caused. You and your friends are all free to go." The officer motioned towards the door.

Mikoto glanced that way and stood up with a little nod. “Thanks,” he mumbled. Without any hesitation, he headed to the door and walked out of the room. He heard the two following behind him. He shook his head and scoffed. It was funny that Laxus seemed to think he could do just about anything to him.

Mikoto stepped into the main area and immediately caught sight of Tatara. Tatara ran up to him quickly and Mikoto could see some of the others being released.

"I can't believe they actually arrested us!" Tatara marveled. "That was ridiculous."

Within a few moments more, everyone had gathered and were standing around the two of them.

"Again, we are very sorry about this mishap."

Mikoto turned around as the officer regarded them all. He looked annoyed before staring at Laxus.

"It won't happen again."

"That's alright," Mikoto assured.

He turned to leave. He smirked a bit and ruffled Tatara's hair then.

"Come on. Let's head out."


	3. The Dragon

"Please be careful next time you two!"

Mikoto sighed softly. After they were let out of the station, Tatara sent the others back home. The two of them, however, headed back to bar Homra. Bar Homra was the establishment where their 'rally head' worked. Or more, he was the one that ran the bar.

The blonde stood behind the counter with his arms crossed. He huffed and shook his head. He pulled off his purple sunglasses, rubbing his brown eyes.

"As long as you two are alright."

"Stop worrying, Izumo," Mikoto suggested. "We're fine."

“Good. I’m glad you two didn’t actually do something stupid. Now, tell me exactly what happened.”

“I’m still unsure of it myself,” Tatara admitted. “I was holding the rally and everything was perfectly fine. It was out of nowhere that they broke down the door and arrested all of us.”

“Damn. We may have to find a new place to go then,” Izumo figured. “You two didn’t cause any trouble, did you?”

“I was definitely arguing but I didn’t start an actual fight,” Mikoto told him.

“I’m surprised. Usually, you do pretty quickly. But, the main question is, did you reveal anything?” Izumo was serious now, his eyes narrowed.

Mikoto rolled his eyes. “Of course I didn’t. I’m not an idiot. I get that this is serious.”

Izumo nodded. “I know, I know. I still feel like I have to make sure. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Nothing is going to happen to me,” Mikoto replied. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, I get it. I leave you be then. Let me know if you want another drink."

"I think I'm going to head home for the night," Tatara decided. "I'll see you two tomorrow, alright."

"Right. See you then," Izumo responded. He gave a curt nod before he was called over by a customer. He went to them and Tatara walked out of the bar, leaving Mikoto alone.

Mikoto hummed softly. He grabbed the glass of bourbon between his hands and brought it to his lips. He took a small sip and relaxed a bit.

Next to him, there was sudden shuffling. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't want to be rude and stare at whoever was making noise. So, he kept to himself.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you and your friends were talking about," a voice said next to him. The voice was deep like his own, and husky.

Mikoto leaned on the bar and glanced over. He was a bit surprised at the person who took up the spot next to him. It was a large, heavily muscular man likely around Mikoto's own age. His black hair was incredibly messy, most of it slicked back to stick slightly up and back, similar to how Mikoto’s own hair was. There was a small chunk that hung down on the right side. That was paired with a small amount of stubble as well. He looked intrigued by something, staring at Mikoto with deep brown eyes. He had a smirk on his face. He looked pretty interesting, considering all he wore were dark trousers and a tight, white tank top.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Mikoto teased. But really, he didn't actually care.

"Maybe," the other responded.

Mikoto eyed him carefully. From the many years of living there, he'd seen many people coming and going. He actually got a feel for the type of people who lived around there.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"No. I'm not. I'm something of a traveler. I've been to a lot of places. The name's Yami."

“Sounds like a Japanese name, at least,” Mikoto mentioned.

"But, I'm curious to know how you knew I'm not from around here. I’m still from Japan."

"I've lived here my whole life, been around the city a lot. I get bored, so I watch the people. I see a lot of the same people and your face was not one I recognized."

"You lived here your entire life? Don't you ever think about leaving? You haven't wanted to travel across the sea?"

"I never had any interest in those things. I have everything I need right here." There was a pause in their random conversation.

"Okay then, stranger. What's your name?"

"Mikoto."

"Alright, Mikoto. I'm curious about that rally I heard you three talking about."

"What about it? There's really not much to say. It was small and we all got arrested within five minutes."

"What was it for?" Yami wondered.

"It was a rally in support of the hybrids." There was no reason to hide it. Mikoto didn't feel that kind of animosity from this man.

Yami leaned back slightly, seeming surprised.

"What's that look for?" Mikoto asked.

"You didn't hesitate at all to tell me it was hybrid related. There's a lot going on with them. What if I was against it?"

"I didn't get that kinda vibe from you."

"That's it? You just assumed I wouldn't be that kind of person?"

Mikoto shrugged his shoulders. "Are you?"

Yami sighed. "You got me. I'm not. I support them. That's hard to find in this area. One of the last places I went hardly cared about such differences."

“You’re not wrong about that,” Mikoto said, dropping his voice. “There’s practically no room for hybrids here in Japan. That’s how a lot of people act. However, there are lots of allies that just haven’t spoken up yet.”

“They’re probably just scared because of all the arguers.”

“Would you really be interested in going to something like that?” Mikoto asked all of a sudden.

“Sure, why not. I didn’t particularly plan to be in the city for long, but I’d be happy to. It would give me something to do. But, just out of curiosity, do you actually have hybrids within the rallies? Seems like it'd be pointless to fight for someone who isn't actually a part of it.”

Mikoto chuckled softly. “Of course we do.”  
* * *  
Honestly, it was a very odd encounter that he’d had with Yami. But, he didn’t mind. Even if they were coming from further away, it was nice to have more people attending to spread the word. Mikoto gave Yami all the information he could. They didn’t actually have a location though, since they had to work on getting a new one. And, Mikoto hadn’t even thought to exchange numbers or anything. However, he was sure that he would see Yami again at the bar, coming to figure out where the new location would be. He seemed like that kind of person.

As for right now, Mikoto stalked off in a random direction. He headed towards the edge of town where the small forest was. This was the same forest that guy had gotten arrested in, but he highly doubted anyone would be patrolling after today’s screw up.

Mikoto crossed the street, glancing around as he did. He kept moving and headed right for the trees, beginning to weave around them.

It took him no time at all to find the place where the man was arrested. He could tell a dragon had been here. The trees nearby were practically destroyed. The entire area surrounding the small clearing was filled with ones that were snapped in half and had fallen.

It was a rampage, but Tatara was right. He ended up out here, far enough away from people that he wouldn't cause any casualties, let along any injuries. This was a mistake. He shouldn't have been arrested for being a hybrid and downing a few trees.

Mikoto reached out and set a hand on the bark of one of the trees. There were long claws marks in many of the ones left standing, especially the one closest to where Mikoto was standing.  
He lifted his head to the sky, scanning the area for a moment. He dropped his hand and continued on the way. He left the scene of the arrest, moving further and further from it.

It was bullshit, honestly. There was no reason for him to be arrested. If there was anything they could actually do to get him out, surely Tatara would. Usually, those hybrids found by the police were locked up and watched far more closely. There was no telling when he would be released.

Mikoto sighed softly, trying to get his mind off of those things for now. Surely, he was far enough away from town, right? But, what did it matter? He was going to anyways.

So, he began. He started to grow to an enormous size and dropped down onto all fours. Claws started to grow from his fingernails to an incredible length. From him, a tail, horns, and wings sprouted. Scales began to appear all along his body and turned entirely red in a wave from his head to the newly grown tail. His nose stretched to a snout as well, his teeth changing to become jagged and sharp. His neck grew longer. And he kept going, bigger and bigger until he was easily the size of an African Elephant. His shoulders alone stood close to ten feet tall and that didn’t even include the size of his large wings. Lengthwise, he was even bigger with the huge tail.

He made a small hissing noise and lifted his head. He looked up into the sky and focused on the stars. Very slowly, he opened his wings, stretching them out to an incredible width on either side. He buckled down, lowering his body quite a bit. Without any hesitation, he suddenly flapped his wings and shot himself up above the treeline. He made it high into the sky within seconds thanks to his powerful wings.

He flapped and brought himself higher. Even higher. He shot a little ways above the clouds and stretched his wings out. He caught himself and floated now, his movement a lot slower.

Now, he coasted above the clouds. His wings flapped slowly only to keep himself afloat. He lifted his head, glancing at the moon. It was almost a full moon, shining brightly in the sky. It was all so calming. He enjoyed it.

Being high up in the air like this was an amazing feeling. It was a great way to get away from town, away from all the bustle. He didn't even care if he could only do it at night. If anything, he preferred it that way. The night sky had always been far more peaceful than the sun shining during the day. Though, he still wished he could take a nap in the sun with his wings out if it weren't for the possibility of being found.

If things were different, hybrids would be free. They could be themselves without having to face any backlash. But, as it stood right now, there was no way it would happen. It felt like things would never get better.

Mikoto hissed loudly. He started to flap his wings again, pointing himself straight up in the air. He brought himself higher still. No one would see him way up here. He opened his jaws and a different hissing sound started. His neck began to glow and he breathed out a huge burst of fire. Because of how fast he was moving, he flew right through the heat. Right through the fire and smoke.

He didn't want to have to hide. But, right now, he had no other choice. He would be persecuted with the rest for doing absolutely nothing.

He closed his eyes. His wings stopped moving and he began to fall headfirst instead, and fell fast.

He wanted to know if he would ever get his freedom. He didn't want to have to keep hiding. Was there ever a time that he would be able to fly in the open air without people caring? It was hard to stay in his regular form for so long. It actually felt constricting.

He truly felt free in this form. He wasn't tied down by the rest of society, shunning his species for something they couldn't change. Nothing could be done to change them away from what they were.

The treeline got closer. But, he kept falling. Suddenly, when he was only a couple hundred feet above the trees, his eyes shot open. He flipped himself so his legs were down and opened his wings without second thought. 

As he caught himself, his claws dragged across the tops of the trees. His wings flapped a couple times to keep him going.

Maybe someday this world would fix itself. If he and the rest could do anything to push it along, they would.


End file.
